Balloon Fun
by kzlovers
Summary: A request for Greenlinkx on deviantart. Phineas and Ferb go to Isabelle's house for the day and Candice along with Stacey sneak over to bust whatever new invention they have planned.


A request for Greenlinkx on deviantart.

A Phineas and Ferb Fanfic

Warnings: silliness XD

Summary: Phineas and Ferb go to Isabelle's house for the day and Candice along with Stacey sneak over to bust whatever new invention they have planned.

Balloon Fun

Today was just like any other day for the two boys by the names of Phineas Flynn and his step-brother Ferb Fletcher. Though the two were different, they made a great match in the ways of building everyday new adventures and objects as well as a couple of best friends. Phineas was more of the talker while Ferb was more do the do-er. Instead of talking, he usually let his orange haired brother take care of that while he worked. Besides, Phineas always knew what to say to everyone so his words were not necessary.

When it came to daily plans, they usually worked on some new invention in their back yard. However, a change in plans was in account for today. Building was still at the top of their list of course, but location was what was going to change. Phineas agreed a few weeks back that he would go to Isabella's house to hang. There, they all hoped to build something fantastic.

After saying their goodbyes to their parents, Phineas and Ferb left. The walk to Isabella's house did not take them long at all. Once there, Isabella immediately took them to the backyard for planning their present day events.

While they were away, Candice was also gone but she was with her best friend, Stacey Hirano. They currently sat on Stacey's bed while giggling about boys; mainly Jeremy since Candice ha a bit of an obsession with him. She never minded though since talking about him was better than the red headed girl talking about her failures of busting her brothers. Speaking of which, Stacey wondered what they were both doing anyway. They always had something exciting to build.

"I wonder what your brothers are up to?" Stacey asked before realizing she had said her thoughts out loud. Great, now Candice wouldn't stop talking about their inventions.

"I have no idea," Candice almost snapped, "Yesterday, you want to know what they did yesterday?!"

"Not really…" Was quietly mumbled but knew it would mean nothing, especially since Candice didn't hear her answer.

"They built a penguin home in the back yard. You know like the buildings in zoos that keep penguins? That's what they built. I think they even went swimming with them. Somehow, those two got the penguins shipped off to a better and more permanent home before mom arrived." She clenched her teeth in aggravation. "I don't understand how they do it!"

"I couldn't tell you," Stacey replied while almost laughing but made sure to keep herself in check in case of angering her friend further. "Maybe they won't do anything today."

"Yeah right! That would never happen," Candice disagreed. She then stopped for a moment in thought. "Hey, I know what we're going to do today."

Stacey said nothing to that but knew it involved busting her brothers. Thinking of a few ideas, Candice leads the way out of the house and to Isabelle's. If anything, Stacey knew the day would not be boring.

Arriving to the scene, they managed to sneak into the back yard without being noticed. What they saw was a group of Phineas and Ferb's friends, Isabelle, and her troop. They were all working together on building a sail boat.

"Woah. Cool boat." Stacey couldn't help but stare in awe at it. It was beautiful. The wood kind and shade picked was perfect and the boat itself looked very cool to the girl. It was not quite done but they both knew they were almost there.

"I wonder what's in that shed," Candice mused. Stacy's eyes glanced from the ship to the large metal shed that was towards the back of the yard. "Let's go check it out."

It was easy enough for them to sneak in since the other kids were so distracted with the boat building. Once in, the girls were amazed at what they found. While they were resided in the shed, Phineas decided to call a get the attention of his friends.

"Hey everyone!" Phineas was loud enough to get them all to stop what they were doing to look at him. "It's almost lunch time. You guys are doing a great job so far. Now, let's take a break and get some food."

All agreed and left the back yard. Since there were so many, they decided to go to a fast food place down the street for lunch. They didn't figure an hour or so away from the invention would do any harm, so they left without worry.

The girls remained in the shed but knew nothing of what took place outside. It appeared that the shed was sound proof without their knowledge, or their care of knowing. What was seen in that shed were a bunch of balloons filled with helium. They were not your average sized balloons, for they had to be at least three times bigger, but most likely more. There were various colors ranging from red to blue to yellow and to green, and others of course.

"Wow!" Stacey exclaimed, excitement was clear in her voice. "These balloons are huge!"

"Yeah, I wondered what they're doing with them." Candice wondered out loud with her arms crossed. She was trying to seem unimpressed when secretly she was. Stacey knew her friend was but decided not to tease her about it.

"Who knows. Maybe, they want to attach those to the boat they're building and make it fly over town."

Candice's eyes widened. "That's it! That must be what they are doing." She then mused to herself in thought on how to bust her two little brothers. "Maybe we can take one of these balloons home. They are big enough that mom would know they are not being used for normal purposes and that might convince her to come down here to see for herself."

"But how are we going to get one of these balloons to your house?" Stacey asked, "We can't reach the strings to them."

"Hmm… If we could maybe weigh them down somehow, that might help. But…"

While Candice thought, Stacey let her eyes explore the room. There was much to it other than a few packages of extra balloons, a random pile of mattresses, which confused her but she chose not to think about it, but then she saw a ladder. A balloon was right next to the ladder.

"I have an idea," Stacey replied, "Wait here. I think I can weigh one of the balloons down."

"But how…?" Candice started to question but stopped when she saw Stacy run over to the ladder and began to climb up.

She stopped midway to answer, "Just be ready for it!"

The dark haired girl continued to climb up until she reached the top. A little walkway was present and she carefully made her way to the end of it. The red balloon was in jumping reach. If she wanted, she could jump right on top of it. That was actually her plan.

'Oh! This is going to be so much fun! I've always wanted to do something like this!' She smiled to herself at the thought.

Backing away from the edge a bit, she wanted a bit of a running start to make sure there was enough momentum to get to her target. She was not worried though.

Once in position, she ran as quickly as her feet would let her on that tiny walkway. When at the end, she jumped. It felt like slow motion as the girl made her way to the balloon. Candice stood and saw the whole thing with a look of bewilderment painted on her face.

Stacey landed both feet on top to the balloon. A grin was planted on her lips at the adrenaline and thrill of having done what she just accomplished.

However, that moment was not to last, nor was her air time. From the pressure of the impact of Stacey's landing, the balloon popped a second later after landing. Stacey was in the air once more, but was falling from high up instead of being safe on the balloon's top.

Both girls watched from different angles as a chain reaction occurred. One balloon popped and the rest followed in pursuit. It was one show to watch all of the random colors of balloon remains flew all across the room while hearing the sound effects that went with it.

Panic then filled Stacey when she realized she was heading for the ground quickly. She was sure that there would be lots of bruises and possible broken bones from the impact.

However, that impact never came. No, instead of feeling pain and coldness from the hard, concrete floor, she instead felt soft fabric and only a light coolness.

Opening her eyes slowly, she realized that she never made it to the floor. Instead, she managed to land on the pile of mattresses that was randomly present there.

"Stacey!" Candice called as she ran over to her friend. "Are you alright?"

A nod was given. "Yeah. If it weren't for the mattresses, I'm not sure I would have been though."

The door suddenly slid open to reveal Phineas and Ferb.

"Candice?" Phineas asked as he approached his sister and her friend, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, well…" Candice stuttered but Stacey interrupted her.

"We came to see what you were doing. I jumped on one of your balloons because I thought it would be fun but I popped them all instead. Sorry guys."

Though it was a lie, Stacey did feel kind of bad for blowing up all the balloons. She actually really enjoyed their inventions. She may be a constant help to try to bust them, she never actually wanted to completely ruin their work.

"It's okay. We actually have a backup plan because we weren't sure how well the balloons would work." Phineas grinned, "Now we can try the rockets."

"Wait… What?!" Candice practically yelled.

During her outburst, Stacey had one question for them. "What's with the mattresses?"

"Oh those? We had thought about putting them on the ship to bounce on while in mid-air but we decided later not to so you can keep sitting on them if you want." Phineas then threw his sister a grin. "And thanks for the help Candice. Now I don't have to worry about how to pop all these later. Anyway, we gotta go. Thanks guys!"

Phineas and Ferb ran out of the shed and hopped into their now finished boat. Candice and Stacey followed them and watched form the shed door as Phineas took out a remote and pressed a button on it. Fire was seen under the ship before it flew into the sky.

Candice stood there with a look of defeat on her features; resulting in a frown and slumped shoulders. Stacey put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, how about we head back to my place and have some ice cream?"

Candice smiled at her friend. "That sounds good."

Both girls left. Candice gave up for the day, but there would always be tomorrow. She may have lost the battle, but she's far from losing the war.

*Hello! This is a request I did for Greenlinkx on deviantart. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
